sword_of_the_stars_the_pitfandomcom-20200214-history
Recipes
You want to contribute, but do not know how? See the tutorial for this page! General Information This article lists all existing recipes. Since new recipes are added with most game updates, there will be a small period of time following new game versions where this list will be incomplete, until we figure out the new goodies. Recipes are found within Messages, and you may find CTRL+F navigation more convenient when navigating this page. Depending on how much of the game you own, determines what recipes you have access to. The following icons will be displayed next to their effect's row: * - Mindgames-only recipes * - Gold-only recipes * - The Pilgrim-only recipes * - The Juggernaut-only recipes Cooker An EZ Cooker can be also be used to create any Cooker recipes that have three or fewer ingredients. A Creation Station may be used instead of a Cooker. Cooker recipes are typically Food. Each cooker has a certain maximum of cooking attempts and you can cook multiples of a recipe in one turn by raising the amount (if you have enough ingredients). Maximum of multiples varies by recipes. Usually cooking multiples of a recipe in one cooking turn will only use 1 cooking attempt - so it is highly recommended to do this all the time, as long as you have enough ingredients. } | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | colspan="6" rowspan="1" style="" | Skill: Biotech 90 Effect: ''' +220 food (+130 over ingredients) |- valign="top" ! scope="col" style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | | | |- | colspan="6" rowspan="1" style="" | '''Skill: Biotech 55 Effect: '''+75 food (+20 over ingredients) |- valign="top" ! scope="col" style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | | | |- | colspan="6" rowspan="1" style="" | '''Skill: Biotech 65 Effect: '+75 food per sammich, +375 food total ''(+235 over ingredients) |- valign="top" ! scope="col" style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | | |- | colspan="6" rowspan="1" style="" | '''Skill: Biotech 75 Effect: ' +200 food, ''(+70 over ingredients), cures 150 Radiation and 3 levels of Poison. |- valign="top" ! scope="col" style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | | |- | colspan="6" rowspan="1" style="" | '''Skill: Biotech 85 Effect: ' +180 ''(-110 below ingredients), restores 20 health and 20 psi |- valign="top" ! scope="col" style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | | | |- | colspan="6" rowspan="1" style="" | '''Skill: Biotech 60 Effect: '''+160 food (+40 over ingredients) |- valign="top" ! scope="col" style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | | |- | colspan="6" rowspan="1" style="" | '''Skill: Biotech 90 Effect: ''' +125 food (+15 over ingredients), cures up to 5 levels of Poison, Disease and Radiation |- valign="top" ! scope="col" style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | | | |- | colspan="6" rowspan="1" style="" | '''Skill: Biotech 85 Effect: '''+50 food (-20 below ingredients), cures ALL statuses (Poison, Disease, Fear etc), gives +1 move for 40 turns (stacks with Energy Drinks) |- valign="top" ! scope="col" style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | colspan="6" rowspan="1" style="" | '''Skill: Biotech 95 Effect: '''+280 food (+20 over ingredients), restores 150 health |- valign="top" ! scope="col" style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" | | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | |- | colspan="6" rowspan="1" style="" | '''Skill: Biotech 95 Effect: Ingredient |- valign="top" ! scope="col" style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | | |- | colspan="6" rowspan="1" style="" | Skill: Biotech 80 Effect: ''' +150 food (+90 over ingredients) |- valign="top" ! scope="col" style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | |- | colspan="6" rowspan="1" style="" | '''Skill: Biotech 90 Effect: '''+1 Might if you pass Medical check of 60. 50% chance to drain 1 Brains if you fail check |- valign="top" ! scope="col" style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | colspan="6" rowspan="1" style="" | '''Skill: Biotech 120 Effect: grants +50 might, +30 natural armour, -30 to all non-combat skills and +200 maximum HP for 100 turns. Inflicts lvl 2 Poison when effect ends. |- valign="top" ! scope="col" style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | | |- | colspan="6" rowspan="1" style="" | Skill: Biotech 75 Effect: ''' +150 food (+20 over ingredients), cures Confusion and Stun |- valign="top" ! scope="col" style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | | |- | colspan="6" rowspan="1" style="" | '''Skill: Biotech 80 Effect: ''' +100 food (+30 over ingredients) |- valign="top" ! scope="col" style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | | |- | colspan="6" rowspan="1" style="" | '''Skill: Biotech 95 Effect: +200 food (+10 food over ingredients),' '+40 food capacity, leaves 1 Bone Slivers after consumption |- valign="top" ! scope="col" style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | | |- | colspan="6" rowspan="1" style="" | Skill: Biotech Effect: '''+125 food (-10 over ingredients), restores a 10 Psi, cures up to 1 lvl of Posion and Disease |- valign="top" ! scope="col" style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | | |- | colspan="6" rowspan="1" style="" | '''Skill: Biotech 95 Effect: +200 food (+50 over ingredients) |- valign="top" ! scope="col" style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | | |- | colspan="6" rowspan="1" style="" | Skill: 95 'Effect: '+230 food (60 over ingredients) |} Lab Note that when a weapon is used as an ingredient, all its Bio-Mods are lost. All crafted weapons comes with a full magazine so those recipes can be used as additional ammo source. All new recipes in the Gold Edition may also be crafted at an AI Lab or Creation Station. Purifier |ingredient1= |count=1 |skill=''Biotech 85'' |effect=''+65 over ingredients'' |expansion=ge }} |ingredient1= |count=1 |skill=''Computers'' |effect=''-30 over ingredients'' |expansion=mg }} |ingredient1= |count=1 |skill=''Computers'' |effect=''+10 over ingredients'' }} |ingredient1= |count=1 |skill=''Computers'' |effect=''+10 over ingredients'' }} |ingredient1= |count=1 |skill=''Biotech'' |effect=''-20 over ingredients'' |expansion=mg }} |ingredient1= |count=1 |skill=''Biotech'' |effect=''+20 over ingredients'' }} |ingredient1= |count=1 |skill=''Computers'' |effect=''+10 over ingredients'' }} Unused Items A number of items are marked as ingredients, but are not actually used in any known recipes. See also: *Armor *Weapons *Food *Messages Category:Browse Category:Main Category:Survival